A Sort of Violin Romance
by shad0wcast
Summary: WARNING! This contains shounen-ai elements. Do not enter and rant on the reviews about your male characters getting gay. I warned you and you paid the price. Read on the A/N for further information. Thank you. LenXAoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sort of Violin Romance**

**A/N:** AHAHA! Finally, after a considerable time of being on hiatus, I'm back to writing! And as a proof, I give you guys a sort of yaoi work from the bishies of LCDO. It is my first time writing a BL story so this will NOT comprise of your regular dose of yaoi. Maybe more of a shounen-ai thingy. Still, I hope that you would enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these guys…and some girls…

The golden-haired prince looked at those gold orbs with fierceness enveloped in warmth and affection. His hands worked its way to hold another pair, gently caressing and them with his thumbs.

"I really like you," Kaji Aoi declared, his voice becoming one with the breezes in its suaveness and whisper-like huskiness. The fire in his eyes was undeniable and radiated in his face. He was serious with what he just said.

"Give me a chance to prove it, please." His tone became a little aggressive; the edginess even sent the other person to have shivers.

"But…" the other replied. Silence spread between the two. Kaji knew the doubt within the mind of this person. He knew exactly why. "Is it because…this is what they call forbidden love?" he asked back. The other person jolted and those golden orbs grew wide. "W-Well…" the other person shied away. It was very uncommon and unnatural for this person to act in this manner.

"Give me a chance to make you fall in love with me," Kaji said once again. Finally, the other person broke free from Kaji's grip and turned away. "This is nonsense. Stop it already." The voice bitterly said. Kaji reached out to make this person, this one person, face him again but the latter had anticipated his move and stepped sideways.

"This is wrong. We cannot do this!"

"And yet I can hear in your voice that you detest what you are saying. Tell me, why?" Kaji retorted. "Is it just because it is unaccepted? Or is it because you are afraid?" Kaji's tone eventually grew fainter, full of pain and loneliness. "We cannot hide the truth forever. I can see in your eyes that you hold the same feelings. But does the ideas and thoughts of other people important? Do we live here in this world for their sake?" he asked. The latter opened his mouth to speak but Kaji's fingers halted the action. In a spur of a second, their bodies were inches apart; Kaji's face a mere inches away from this one person. Heartbeats of different pace became one.

"Don't be afraid. I will never let anything hurt you. Nor will I." Kaji whispered, and wrapped his arms around the other. "My coming here was for a wrong person, but your existence made it all right. I was in a whirlwind of confusion at first but when I saw you that day, on your epitomic performance, I knew why." Kaji lowered his head and rested it on the shoulders. "You shined in a way that captivated both my heart and soul. Your brilliance was something that I cannot contain." Kaji added.

"So that was all?" the other's voice sounded heavily. "So if it wasn't because of that performance, you wouldn't come to like me? Is it all because of my persona as a performer?" bitterness found its way back to the voice. Kaji slowly raised his head and looked at the other person's face. "No, you misunderstand me. What I meant was, the 'you' on that day intensified these feelings I have for you." Kaji's hand beat his own chest.

"You have such childish reasons."

Kaji's eyes narrowed. "Does love need a reason? I love you because I do. If you think that loving someone must have a reason, then fine!" Kaji stepped back. "I love you because you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You may not be the perfect person in this whole wide world," Kaji paused to spread his arms. "But your sincerity and silence is something that I find so precious. You may speak harshly at times but you only mean improvement to grow. You may act selfishly, coldly and unsociably but…my heart knows and sees the true beauty you possess deep inside that face." Kaji ended with a smile.

"I…" the other stammered, loss for words.

Kaji's gaze softened more that it could melt someone. "No matter what happens, I will wait for you. I will always be here for you." He whispered.

"And..CUT!" A certain female's voice sounded. Kaji's shoulders relaxed. "Good work everyone!" Nami Amou's figure came to view. Several students began packing up and fixing cables and wires. A big light turned off, revealing the true hour of the day. "It's already late so let's continue with this tomorrow." Nami announced and the fixing became faster. Seats, cameras, lighting systems and boom microphones began to appear and disappear into view.

"That was a very wonderful scene, you two! I would not forget this." She said and winked. Kaji smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he said and ended up laughing. Nami looked at the second figure who was still in frozen mode. Nami walked up to the figure and a playful smirk appeared on her face. "So much for keeping her away from Kaji-kun, huh?" she whispered and patted the figure's back. "Get back to reality, Tsukimori-kun! Be prepared for the scene tomorrow!" she said and went away.

Tsukimori blinked and slowly looked at Kaji. "W-What scene will be shot tomorrow?" he asked in a rough voice. A bile taste was starting to form in his mouth. He didn't like the sound of Nami's comment. He didn't really like anything at all.

Kaji smiled at him. "Ah, if I'm not mistaken, it's the kissing scene in the rain!" he answered. Tsukimori felt his world and morality fall and crush. "I hope you're mistaken." He muttered and walked away, his knees getting a little wobbly from the nausea he was feeling.

"Curse you, Amou." Tsukimori said while gritting his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukimori, in all his glory and pinnacle of strength and fame, felt like he was the most shameful man on earth right now. He sat there at the table, brooding about something that he thought he wouldn't. He made a fist on both hands and tried to compose himself by doing so.

"Why am I even involved in here?" he muttered to himself as his eyes traveled to the pink folder lying nearby. His brows twitched in both annoyance and shame. And in that moment, he realized that it was his own selfishness and pride that brought him in this demise.

Just a few days ago, he was quietly and peacefully owning a practice room in the music building practicing a new piece that he was about to perform in a small gathering that his parents built. He was already getting pumped up in his session when the suspicious smile and gaze of the school's famous scoop collector came into his view. He had the feeling that what she brought to him at that moment was something to be highly disregarded.

"Hello there, Tsukimori-kun! I see you're busy with practicing." Amou Nami greeted. Tsukimori sighed and laid down his instrument. "What is it that you want?" he said back, in that ever so famous cold demeanor. Amou just smiled and shoved a pink envelop to him. He reluctantly took it like it was full of a rare pandemic virus. "What's this?" he asked, eyeing her gravely.

"Well, I'll be frank with you, Tsukimori-kun." Amou started and crossed her arms, making her look like the serious scoop finder. "The club's doing a fund raising movie. We'll be showing this movie in three week's time so you see that we're kind of cramped up." She said and paused to make sure Tsukimori is getting the idea. "Script's been approved, thankfully and miraculously." Amou added as she started pacing. "After talking with my co-directors and other executive staff for the movie, we decided to have you included." She stated. Tsukimori looked at the title, which read _My Love_, and gave the folder back to Amou immediately. "I don't have time for this nonsense. You are disturbing me." He said and began to pick his violin.

"You'll be working with the other concour participants. We decided to have you guys play the roles since you're already popular. And don't you think that would be more beneficial since you already have a grasp of how to interact with each other?" She added. Tsukimori sighed and tried to ignore her. "You'll be playing a small part if you agree now. I promise it wont hurt you in any way if you agree in the terms now." Amou persisted. Tsukimori was already showing signs of irritability.

"Will you please get out of here? I don't care about your movie project. I have my own business to mind and you are pestering and stalling me in my preparations." He hissed at Amou. The latter stood unmoving for a second. "Oh, then I have to tell Hino that we need to find a new violinist." She muttered softly but loud enough to break through Tsukimori's violin. The music abruptly stopped and Tsukimori's heavy gaze doomed Amou. "Did I heard it right?" he asked and quickly placed the violin back to its case. "Hino is going to do a role there?" he asked again. Amou looked at Tsukimori mockingly, like it was common sense. "I told you that the concour participants are included." She answered. "Hino will be playing lead role, together with Kaji-kun. You were actually planned as the third party but you'll only be playing stuff here and there. You wont be saying any line, actually." She added.

Tsukimori's thoughts began to move. "H-Hino cant perform in there." He announced to her. Amou looked at him surprisingly. "What in the world are you talking about, Tsukimori?" she asked. "Get Hino out of there. She cannot, in any way, perform in that production. Get another one, Amou." He demanded. Amou's brow raised and a smile appeared on her face. "Ah, I see you're the jealous type?" she mocked. Tsukimori stepped back, obviously shocked and not prepared. "W-Well its not like that!" he defended.

"Oh really?"

"I-It's just that…" Tsukimori's eyes looked away. "Hmmm?" Amou's smile was full of slyness.

"She has violin lessons to attend to so she cant be disturbed. As her tutor, I directly disapprove of this." He said, his old self returning. "But that cant be done! Unless you have a better idea." Amou challenged.

"I told you, go find a new girl. There's Mori-san. Use her instead." Tsukimori waved her off. Amou shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. She's part of my executive team." She softly said. Every girl that Tsukimori mentioned was either a part of the staff or unavailable. This was pretty weird, Tsukimori thought. Kaji was a popular student especially to the girls. Any girl who would be offered the chance to pair up with him would totally agree!

"Ah, I have an idea. Although this might get you worked up and fiery." Amou said while scanning the script in the folder. "What is it? Will it leave Hino free?" he asked immediately. Nodding slowly, Amou wrote something on the front of the script. "Yes, Absolutely free. She wont be disturbed, just as you wish, in any way possible." She said.

"Then what is it?" His tone became slightly edgy. Amou looked at his eyes blankly. "But I need your word that you'll do this, Tsukimori-kun." She said and flapped the script in front of me. Something at the back of Tsukimori's mind was yelling at him to let things be done in way it should have been and forget about Hino for he will be in trouble.

But at the mere thought of Hino…

In a love story movie…

Paired up with…Kaji?

"Alright. I'll do it." He said. Amou's face lit up and a vicious smile appeared. "Got you, Tsukimori!" she said, revealing a tape recorder from her pocket. "This is blackmailing!" Tsukimori retorted in rage. Amou clicked her tongue and hid the thing again. "I got evidence. In case you boycott this project, I have something against you." She said and handed him the folder.

"Study it well. I've made the adjustments already. Remember, you already gave your word. No quitting!" she said and went away quickly.

Tsukimori felt a chill in his body when he was alone. With unsteady hands, he opened the folder to the first page of the script. There on the very top was the scribbled note of Amou. It read: _All Hino parts changed to Tsukimori. Love!_ Tsukimori gulped and felt numb the moment he realized what he has done to himself.

"AMOU!" he hissed and threw the folder to the wall.


End file.
